


let's go to heaven

by coldplayergeek



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, I guess???, M/M, Married Couple, Near Death Experiences, idk how to tag it but robin dies and comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldplayergeek/pseuds/coldplayergeek
Summary: an alternate universe in which robin lands the final blow, but the side effects do not occur as fast as he’d hoped.





	let's go to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a vent originally but i couldn't just leave it at robin going into a coma. i can't do that to my favorite boys in the whole entire world. so that's why there's that part at the end.  
> it's 2:50 am, and i still feel kinda shitty, but writing this cheered me up. i apologize if it is sloppy.  
> please enjoy!
> 
> also, here's a link to the song that inspired the name to this fic.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y808S-awM2E

It had been a week since the final battle.  
Robin, against Chrom’s dearest wishes, had landed the final blow on the dastardly dragon that threatened all of civilization. He’d assumed he was going to die immediately after, and had grown to accept it.  
What the tactician had not expected, however, was for him to walk away from the battle nearly unharmed.  
Besides the scrapes and cuts he’d received in the battle leading up to the final blow, nothing had happened to him. He was perfectly fine, and still there. It had relieved Chrom immensely when after a few minutes, his beloved tactician was still standing. They’d assumed Naga had lied, but she assured them that she had not.  
Naga was right.  
The effects of Robin’s actions had not showed themselves until a few days after the battle, say, 3 days. He’d been losing energy, had found it harder to concentrate- even on reading, which was Robin’s favorite hobby- and had lost his appetite. Neither Libra nor Lissa, nor Maribelle could find a cause for this. Robin decided to tell himself it was just some passing virus, and he’d be fine.  
Deep down, he knew. He knew exactly why. And he was scared.

 

It had been a week, as previously stated.  
He couldn’t walk, and was bedridden. He still couldn’t eat, or even drink, anything- even water was forcibly vomited up after he choked it down. He found it humiliating.  
Chrom had sat by his side ever since Robin collapsed. Chrom put on a steady face for Robin, but the tactician could tell he was just as scared as he was, if not more. His hands shook whenever he caressed Robin’s face, as if he was scared he’d break the man just from the touch. It was obvious he was holding back tears at some points.  
Robin had been sleeping a lot recently. No matter how much he slept, he always was tired, however. He could barely move. Talking was a chore, so he chose not to most of the time. It was a sad sight. He couldn’t see when this was going to end. He knew what was going to happen to himself- at this point, he would rather be dead than bedridden and miserable, making his beloved miserable.  
And it seemed his wish was being granted. Robin’s sight had been getting bad today- he was seeing double. Headaches seemed twice as bad, as if a hammer was being pounded into his brain repeatedly. His breathing was sporadic, a rigid chest and lungs fighting to even get oxygen in and out.  
Chrom had a death grip on Robin’s hand, his thumb stroking the tactician’s sweaty palm as gently as he could. He said nothing. Nothing could be said about this.  
“Robin, we’ll meet again someday. Sometime soon. I have a hunch.”  
Robin said nothing back. Even if he wanted to, he had no energy to spare.  
“I… it’s been hard for me to process this. You not dying immediately, well, it gave me a false sense of hope. I thought you’d stay with us, and watch Ylisstol blossom… and watch our daughters grow up. Gods, if only that were true.”  
The end of Chrom’s sentence was unsteady, croaked out by a throat sore with tears. The stoic exalt broke, letting out a sob and tightening his already tight grip on his husband’s hand.  
“I’m sorry,” Chrom cried, “I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you. But.. you protected me- no, us. You protected the next hundreds, perhaps thous- thousands of generations of Ylisseans. We’re forever in your debt.”  
Chrom wiped the tears from his face with his hand that wasn’t in Robin’s, and kissed the tactician as gently as he could. Robin could barely keep his eyes open, and finally succumbed when their lips parted.  
“I’m going to miss you. I love you so much, you know that, right?”

\----------------------

Robin stirred, groaning and forcing his heavy eyelids open.  
He was in a bed, in an empty room. The door was slightly open, and a vase with fresh flowers in it was by the bed. Blue daisies. Pretty flowers, with dew falling from their leaves.  
Robin’s entire body ached, but he wanted desperately to find out where he was. He got out of bed, noticing he was barefoot. His hair was terribly messy, and he reached a hand up to ruffle it into a somewhat presentable tone.  
He creaked the door open. It was midday, sometime in the afternoon, judging by the position of the sun.  
He was in… Ylisse’s castle. That’s where he was. Nobody was around. He needed to find someone.  
A child turned the corner of the hallway. She looked to be around 5 or 6, had blue, long hair, and a crown much like the hero-king Marth’s on. She appeared confused, walking up to him.  
“You look like the man Father tells Morgan and I about. Why are you outside of that room? Father doesn’t let anyone go into it.”  
“Which man? And if I may ask, what is your name?” Robin was just as confused as this girl was. Who was Morgan? Who was this girl’s dad?  
“The one that saved Ylisse. And my name is Lucina.”  
Lucina.  
His daughter.  
Everything came flooding back. He was the tactician for Ylisse. Chrom, Lissa, and the late Emmeryn were the royalty of it. He’d landed the final blow on the dragon, Grima, and had died a week after.  
Or, “died”, as it seemed.  
And most importantly, Lucina and Morgan were his daughters. That he had with Chrom.  
Chrom, his husband.  
“I… I was in that room, Lucina. Err, where is your father?” Robin now found it hard to stay standing, his legs shaking as he kneeled down to meet Lucina.  
“I’ll show you where he is! I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

“Father, I found someone in the castle!”  
Chrom perked up at this. Intruders? He stood up and drew steel.  
“Who is it, Lucina?”  
“Well, they were inside of that room you tell Morgan and I to not go in.”  
“Did you go into the room?” Chrom’s heart skipped a beat. If this person was an intruder, they were in Robin’s room. If not, then...  
“No, they told me they woke up in it.”  
Chrom took a second to process the words. He sheathed his sword, turning his head to finally look at Lucina, and see that… Robin was with her. He ran towards them.  
“Robin, how long have you been awake?!” Chrom seemed overjoyed. He embraced the man, a smile on his face so wide it looked comical.  
“Around, say, five minutes. I’m glad to see you again.”  
“I’m absolutely blown away. It’s been years, Robin. I’m just happy that you’re not dead.”  
Chrom gently kissed the tactician, running his hand through his snowy, messy hair.  
Lucina seemed confused. The two men parted lips.  
“This man, Lucina, is your other father. He is the man I told you and Morgan about.”  
“Another father?”  
“Yes, sweetheart.”  
Lucina shrugged.  
“Alright, cool. Should I get Morgan?”  
“That would be great.”  
Lucina scurried off, and Chrom set his gaze back on Robin. Those amber eyes of his looked full of life. It was a nice change from what he’d last seen years ago.  
“Well, we have a lot to catch up on, don’t we?”  
“I suppose we do, Chrom. I suppose we do.” The tactician laughed warmly.


End file.
